1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massaging apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus incorporating an array of oscillatory transducers transmitting vibrations to a cushioned member, such as a mattress, chair, seat, pad, or the like, and that provides for singular or simultaneous multiple movements useful in massage of the torso or body parts of the user. Movement or motion, as used herein, refers to simultaneous movements, a single movement, multiple programmable movements separately or in unison, or any combination thereof, and massage includes the production of travelling vibratory motion, rolling motion or even in-place vibratory movement as applied to specified or random areas of the body or user of the apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide therapeutic chairs having vibrators in the seat and the seat back for imparting a vibratory motion or movement to the person occupying the chair. In other instances, such as when mattresses are employed, a vibrator is placed under or in the box springs or on the bed frame so that vibrating oscillations are transmitted into the structure of the mattress. Such movements are therapeutic to the user's body portions receiving the vibration; however, the movements are extremely limited to mere jiggling or, at best, rapid back and forth movements. Generally, these movements are a series of hard raps to the cushion of the mattress or chair. The imparted movements or vibrations are very local in their reception to the user's body or occupant of the chair or mattress and are usually hard impacts or raps to the bone structure or body physiology of the occupant.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel massaging or therapeutic apparatus, such as a chair or mattress, having integrally installed transducers arranged in selective groups or arrays which will impart a variety of vibratory movements to the occupant of the chair or mattress and which will move along the legs and back of the occupant in a noticeable rolling manner in order to impart travelling motions.
Controls should be available with pulse generating means and a sequencing means for automatic or manual operation of the vibratory movements.